Times Are Changing
by albino-ottsel
Summary: The New Krimzon Guard has defected to the dark side, Metal Heads are attacking, and Jak's taking all the blame! Some 'thank you' for saving the city, huh? Meanwhile, Daxter wrestles with his own personal demons. [between Jak II and 3]
1. Chapter 1

**Kat: So, yeah, despite the angsty-ness of the year in between Jak II and 3, there's going to be some humor.**

_Finally! At last, we've defeated Kor, and Praxis is dead. Now I can kick back and do what I like to do most; flirt, talk, and pull off pranks… Lessee, who should the first victim be? Samos? Nah, I've already pranked him plenty of times in Sandover…how 'bout that loudmouth monkaw? Yeah, Pecker's got it coming. After all, our truce ended already…_

Little did Daxter know that he'd be calling another truce with Pecker before the week was over. They had a common enemy, and Daxter knew that he couldn't fight the both of them. However, I'm getting ahead. Let's start with the night of the party. After Sig, Onin and Pecker left, three more people took their place.

"Well, bug boy… I see that you're still breathing."

"Taryn! Osmo! Ximon!" Daxter jumped as his friends from his semi-recent days as an exterminator entered the bar.

"You know these guys?" Jak said.

"Hell yeah, I know 'em! If it wasn't for them, I never would have been able to save you," Daxter said.

Daxter then introduced the two groups of people, adding his own little comments, one of which earned him a whack from Samos' staff. After greetings were exchanged, Keira asked what Taryn meant by calling him "bug boy." Daxter then proceeded to tell the story of how he made it through the prison to Jak.

"…And that's how I saved Jak," Daxter finished. As his friends let the story sink in, he saw Taryn gave a small wink. Seconds later, one of the patrons of the bar, who had gone unnoticed for a time, stood up.

"That's a thrilling tale, surely, but exactly how much of it is true?" The group looked at the speaker. It was a tall, middle-aged man, with an air of self-righteousness around him.

"Hey, I recognize you," Daxter said. "You were the guy that Errol was arguing with when I stole… er, _borrowed_ the map of the prison."

"Hmm, yes, you _borrowed_ it," the man said. "Pray tell, where is it now?"

"Um… somewhere in the prison, I guess…" Daxter muttered.

The man smirked a little bit. "So, if you spoke the truth, then _you're_ the reason this Dark Eco freak is loose, huh?"

"That's enough, Veger." The group turned to the door as Torn and Ashelin entered. Ashelin, the speaker, was glaring daggers at Veger.

"_Count_ Veger, Governor," Veger corrected. "And as the head of the City Council, I think I'm entitled to know what other laws this rat broke while letting a monster out of his confinement."

"I said, _that's enough_," Ashelin said.

"Very well, then." Veger started out of the bar. At the door, he added one last threat. "But you'd best tread carefully, Eco freak."

If his friends hadn't been there, Jak probably would've kicked the crap out if Veger. But luckily, they held him back. Veger hid a smirk as the door closed behind him.

"How'd a jerk like that get into the Council?" Daxter said.

"By sucking up to my father, that's how," Ashelin replied bitterly.

"You'd better watch you back, Jak," Torn warned. "Veger's not one to screw around with."

"Eh, what's he gonna do?" Daxter asked. "Get Jak kicked out of the city?"

**Kat: -cough cough- Anyway, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat: Wow, I got some good reviews for last chapter. I feel so loved:P Anyway, enjoy!**

"Hit the deck!" a man yelled. The construction crews were busy cleaning up the city, clearing debris, knocking down destroyed buildings, and building new ones. And right now, they were working on the water slums. A wrecking ball flew through three huts, demolishing them. The bystanders and workers alike dove for cover as it passed over their heads.

"Why are we here?" Daxter asked, crawling out of the murky water where he'd landed after falling off of Jak's shoulder.

"Because we're rebuilding the city," Torn said, brushing dust off of himself.

"No, I mean why are _we_," Daxter motioned to himself and Jak, "here? We're not doing anything."

"Because we got reports that there was the possibility of Metal Heads hiding out in the area," Ashelin replied.

"Oh, so they're too tough for you and your 'New Krimzon Guard' to handle, so you had to call in reinforcements, huh?" Daxter asked, grinning mischievously as he wrung his tail.

Torn's hands visibly twitched. He obviously wanted to strangle Daxter. Unfortunately, he never got the chance. The wooden walkway they were standing on gave way and the four plummeted into the water.

"Peh! Ptoo! Oh, yuck! What is in this water?" Daxter yelled.

"I have a pretty good idea," Ashelin said.

"Sorry!" a construction worker called down to them. "Didn't know anyone was over here!"

Daxter grumbled angrily as he swam to solid ground.

"Need a hand, dude?" a voice asked. Daxter looked up and saw Ximon extending a hand.

"Thanks, dude," Daxter said, grasping his friend's hand. The blond pulled Daxter out and placed him on the ground next to him.

"So, what brings you over here?" Daxter asked.

"Pops sent me to find you," Ximon replied. "We need your help."

"Whoa, slow down. I'm not working for your dad anymore, remember?" Daxter said.

"It's not that," Ximon said.

"Then what is it?" Daxter asked.

"We just want your help to rebuild. Since business wasn't goin' so well, we don't have enough money to get pros, so we gotta do it ourselves."

"Well, okay, I'll help," Daxter said, hopping onto his shoulder. As they walked away, Jak popped up.

"Hey, what about us?"

* * *

"Geez, I didn't realize Kaeden did so much damage," Daxter said, looking at the shop… or what was left of it. The roof had caved in and the charred store front was falling apart.

"We've got a lot of work to do," Osmo said. "First, we need to clear away the debris."

They approached the shop and started to clear away the ash and broken glass. Daxter entered the shop, where the damage was worse. The walls and floor were blackened where the bomb went off. Daxter started to approach what was left of the desk when something tiny caught his eye. How the small black thing stood out to him was a mystery, but it did. It was also odd how it had survived the blast, but… it did. Daxter kneeled down and picked it up.

"Tik…" Daxter murmured. Daxter prodded the tiny bug with his finger, as if some miracle would cause the insect to rise from the dead. Sadly, no such miracle occurred. Suddenly a chilling thought occurred to Daxter. What if he'd been killed on his latest adventure with Jak? Would Jak mourn him and seek revenge, or forget about his sidekick?

"No, he's my best friend, he wouldn't forget…" Daxter shook his head, but the thought still remained. "He wouldn't forget…" But then, best friends weren't supposed to pull you against your will into life-threatening danger, then brush it off as if it was no big deal. _"Daxter, there you are. Where were you?"_ Jak's voice echoed in Daxter's head. That was after Jak had literally dragged him into Mar's Tomb. Jak didn't even ask if he was alright.

"Dax?" a voice asked. Daxter started and looked over his shoulder. Ximon was looking at him, worry on the surfer's face. "You okay? You were talkin' to yourself."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Daxter lied, standing up. He wasn't alright, and he wouldn't be until he found out whether or not Jak really cared, or if he thought Daxter was just a nuisance, like everyone else. Well, maybe not everyone…

"Hey, Ximon?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah?"

Daxter bit his lip, thinking. "…Do you… think I'm a nuisance?"

"A nuisance?" Ximon asked. Daxter nodded. "A nuisance…" Ximon mused thoughtfully. _Is he trying to decide how to tell me without hurting my feelings?_ Daxter thought worriedly.

"Oh, you mean do I think you're annoying!" Ximon said, hitting his forehead. "Nah, you're not annoying."

Daxter smiled. "Thanks."

"You could stand to talk a little less, though," a female voice said. Daxter looked toward the hallway that led to the back of the store, to the hangar and the sleeping quarters. Taryn approached the ottsel.

"I've been told that… repeatedly," Daxter said, looking down. Was Ximon the only person other than Tess that didn't think him annoying?

"But don't worry about it," Taryn said, kneeling down. "Anyone that thinks you're annoying just doesn't have a sense of humor."

Daxter smiled, looking up at her. _Thanks… You guys don't know what that means to me…_

* * *

"Get outta here, you pest!" Pecker squawked.

"Shut up, Pecker," Daxter snarled. Daxter had gone to Onin to deliver something that Samos had borrowed, and Pecker wasn't too happy to see him. "Samos sent me."

"To what, bug me?" Pecker replied. "Crap on his head _one time_ and he just can't let it go," Pecker whispered under his breath.

Daxter raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"It's nothing!" Pecker snapped. _Did I say that out loud? Crap._

"Right…"

"Well, why'd that old bag of bones send you?" Pecker demanded.

Daxter shoved the parcel into Pecker's wings. "He wanted me to return this."

"Hey, the paper's ripped," Pecker noted. "You opened this!"

"So?" Daxter asked.

"Didn't your parents teach you to mind your own business?"

"They didn't get the chance," Daxter said darkly. "They died when I was still a baby."

Pecker was taken aback by that response, and he suddenly felt guilty to have brought up what was obviously still a painful subject for Daxter. Pecker looked at a group of small spiders in the corner of the tent.

"Daxter…" Pecker started. When he looked up, Daxter was gone. The crest on the bird's head drooped, showing his regret.

Onin made a few hand signs.

"I didn't mean to!" Pecker snapped. "Besides, _you're_ the one that insulted his mother!"

Onin made a few more hand signs.

"Who cares if you were drunk and… I… wasn't…" the hostility left his voice when he realized why Daxter wasn't affected when Onin said something about rubber tubing and certain parts of his mother. He knew that Onin had been drinking a lot of booze and didn't mean what she said, and the subject had been quickly changed by Sig's entrance. However, Pecker had brought it up on his won, without any influence from alcohol. Even though he hadn't said anything offensive, it was still enough to hurt Daxter.

"Great, now I feel bad," Pecker threw the package at Onin, who caught it without difficulty.

Onin made a few more hand signs.

"'It's your own fault,'" Pecker mimicked. "Oh, shut up."

**Kat: I know that there's no canon evidence saying that Daxter's parents died when he was a baby, but I'm assuming that either they're dead or he never knew them since they weren't mentioned at all in the first game (or in any of them), and I think that they would've gone straight to his parents after his transformation. Anyway, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat: I disclaim the lyrics that follow. I've been listening to these songs over and over and I've been _dying_ to put them in a story, but I know it's against the TOS. I'm not getting any profit for putting these lyrics in and I don't own any part of them, so don't report me just for using a few lines of a few songs. I'd tell you which one's which, but I wanna see if you know what songs I used (and who made them, of course). I'll say what songs I used (and the bands) in the next chapter.**

_Hey, miss murder can I_

_Hey, miss murder can I_

_Make beauty stay if I_

_Take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-ohh…_

"Daxter! Turn that infernal music off!" Samos covered his ears. "And I use the term 'music' _very _loosely." The group (minus Sig; he had left a few days before) was in the Naughty Ottsel, just hanging out and Daxter had the radio on playing the songs on the CD he'd just burned.

"Fine," Daxter said, changing to a different track.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_

_Come on, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_

_Good, good, now we're making some progress_

_Come on, just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat…_

"Daxter! You know I don't like rock music!" Samos snarled.

"Fine, no more rock," Daxter said, skipping ahead four songs.

_I feel you creepin' I can see it from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallago_

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tae bo_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch me smack that…_

"Daxter!"

"You hate all my music! Besides, no one said you had to be here," Daxter huffed.

Samos walked out, grumbling about what a nuisance Daxter was.

"Now that he's gone…" Daxter turned the volume up.

…_Smack that, all on the floor_

_Smack that, give me some more_

_Smack that, 'til you get sore_

_Smack that, oh-oh-oh-ohh_

"Haven't had the chance to kick back for awhile," Torn mused.

"Yeah… and Pecker, if you start singing along, I swear I'll rip your tongue out and strangle you with it," Daxter threatened when he saw Pecker open his mouth. The bird promptly closed it.

Suddenly the building shook. The radio fell off the counter and hit the floor with a crash.

"Aw, man," Daxter said.

"What the hell was that?" Ashelin asked.

The group ran outside to and saw the citizens of the city running around in a panic. Pecker landed on the ground in front of the group.

"I don't see anything," Pecker said. "What's got them so worked up?"

Daxter reached out and grabbed Pecker by the shoulders, pulling him backwards seconds before a small bomb fell and exploded in the very spot he was standing.

"This is just a wild guess, but _that's_ probably what's got them scared shitless," Daxter said, pointing to a wave of KG robots that were hurling small bombs and energy blasts onto the city.

"What? Why are they firing on us?" Torn asked, drawing his gun.

"Scatter!" Jak yelled. The group leapt out of the way as another bomb hit. Suddenly a squad of KGs closed in on them.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Pecker squawked, flying full-speed towards the slums. The robots paid him no heed, but instead converged on Jak. Jak pulled out his Morph Gun and mowed down a cluster of KG robots with the Vulcan Fury while Keira clung to him in fear.

"Captain, report!" Ashelin screamed into her communicator as she shot a few robots that were heading for her. "What's going on?"

"The KG botses have turned, milady! They is…" the deep voice on the other end was replaced by static.

"Brutter!" Ashelin yelled.

"Ashe! Duck!" Torn tackled her as a laser blast whizzed past them.

"Thanks," Ashelin said.

Daxter felt a cold metal hand close around his stomach. "Aah! Let go!" Daxter kicked the robot in the head and it spun around a full 360 degrees before stopping. The robot then glared (?) at the ottsel. Daxter squirmed and managed to slip out of its hand. The robot lifted a foot to stomp on him when it was shot and fell over.

"Huh?" Daxter looked around for his rescuer. It was a human Krimzon Guard. A small group of them had arrived to help out.

"The cavalry is here!"

The group spared a quick glance to see the Guard coming to the rescue. _Thank the Precursors…_ Keira thought.

* * *

Hours later, the robots had retreated, but not before leaving behind considerable damage. Much of the bazaar had been trashed, but thankfully, the section Onin lived in was still intact. The death toll hit a whopping 98 men, women, and children, not to mention many a member of the New Krimzon Guard was killed… Brutter included.

That night, services were held for the dead and "Krimzon Guard" became an even more hated term than it was during Praxis' rule. Ashelin announced that there would be no more Krimzon Guard. Instead, it would be the Freedom League. Serving Krimzon Guards were given a choice: serve in the Freedom League or retire. Many Guards decided to transfer, but a few wished to retire. And who could blame them?

The next morning, Torn and Ashelin called Jak to the Freedom League HQ in the palace. On the way there, Daxter was unusually quiet.

"Dax?" Jak asked.

Daxter started and looked at his friend. "Yeah?"

"You've been really quiet lately. What's up?"

"Lately? Only since yesterday," Daxter replied. The ottsel sighed, "Actually--"

"Hold that thought, Dax. We're here." Jak entered the palace and headed for the elevator. Daxter sighed again as the lift started to rise.

"Sorry, Dax. You were saying?" Jak asked.

Daxter looked at Jak and started to say something, but stopped. After thinking for a bit, he shook his head lightly and spoke. "Guess I'm just depressed. Brutter was a pretty good friend."

_That's not what he was really going to say…oh, well,_ Jak thought. When they reached the palace, Jak exited the lift. Jak walked down the ornate hallways, the lights making the red carpet and gold-colored walls seem to glow. Jak reached a door and opened in. He entered a dark room with lots of gadgets and huge computer screens. In the center, Ashelin and Torn were waiting for him near a round terminal. Torn looked up as Jak entered.

"Jak, the city's divided," Torn said. "Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area. My men are getting their asses kicked!" Daxter winced as Torn slammed his hands on the terminal. Slightly calmer, Torn continued. "The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is," he said, looking at Ashelin.

"I'm afraid I have even more bad news," a voice said. The group looked to the other door and saw Samos heading their way. "A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city."

"But we destroyed Kor!" Jak said, while Daxter nodded vigorously. Kaeden couldn't be helping them… he was dead, too!

"I'm afraid the strongest Metal Heads have survived," Samos said. "The battle for the city had just begun!"

"The people are blaming you, Jak," Ashelin said. Jak turned away from the group, deep in thought.

_Blaming me? Why? Didn't I just save them?_

Daxter looked at his friend. _Blaming him? Why? Didn't he just save them?_

"There have been rumors…" Ashelin said, taking out a few sheets of paper and handing them to Jak. "… that you gave Krew the Ruby Key, which he used to let the Metal Heads in."

Jak looked through the papers. They were mostly conversations on online message boards, but even so…

Daxter grabbed the papers out of Jak's hands and looked at them himself. He let out a low growl, uncharacteristic for him, and crumpled the papers into a ball before throwing them across the room as if they were contaminated with some kind of disease.

"You can't trust the crap you see online," Daxter said. "I don't even know what idiot thought that up, but if I did…"

"Daxter," Jak stopped his friend. Daxter crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular. Jak looked at his other friends. "What's the Council think?"

"They agree with Daxter," Torn said. "They think it's a loud of bullcrap and not worth their time to investigate. They still favor you, Jak. Well, except for Veger, but he's outnumbered."

"But how long before Veger and the citizens persuade the Council to turn against Jak?" Samos asked. "The sooner we clean up this mess, the better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat: Okay, the songs were (in order):**

**AFI- "Miss Murder"**

**Panic! At The Disco- "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage"**

**Akon featuring Eminem- "Smack That"**

**I can't believe no one got it. Oh, well. Now, on with the story.**

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Daxter asked. The duo was walking through the slums on their way to the industrial section. A few weeks had passed since the meeting, and the rumors Ashelin had told them about had spread like wildfire. The Council still didn't believe the rumors, but unfortunately, the citizens were the type to believe gossip. In other words, stupid people.

"Kind of," Jak replied, trying to ignore the glares and dirty looks he got from the people on the street. As he passed, people started whispering and children ran to their parents, pointing and saying things like "Look, look, Mommy!" or "It's that guy! Why isn't he in jail, Daddy?" One person threw a rock at Jak, which missed its target, but came close… and hit Daxter in the back of the head.

"_WHO THREW THAT?!"_ Daxter yelled, pulling himself off of the ground. The people stopped talking and froze. Would Jak flip out and tear the culprit to pieces for hitting his friend?

"Come on! Fess up so I can…" Daxter felt someone clamp their hand around his mouth.

"That's enough, Dax…" Jak said. Daxter just blinked at his friend. Jak picked his friend up and put him on his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say; _you're_ not the one that got hit with a rock," Daxter replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on. Onin wanted to see us," Jak said as he continued on his way.

"Then why're we going the long way? So more people can throw stuff at us?" Daxter ducked as an empty bottle flew over their heads.

"The short way is blocked off because of the Metal Heads," Jak replied, casting a wary eye on a group of teenagers who were picking up rocks and other debris. "Besides, you were the one that wanted to go to the industrial section."

"On my own time," Daxter murmured to himself. He wanted to see if Osmo and his son were alright. He hadn't heard from them for a couple weeks, and he was getting worried since the KGs had taken a majority of the industrial section. Daxter didn't know if Osmo's shop was part of the portion that had been taken, but he hoped not. He hoped that Osmo's shop was along the path that the Freedom League had designated safe for people that had to get through.

They finally got to the entrance to the industrial section and a Freedom League guard came up to them, his blue armor a little too big for him.

"I'll be your escort through the industrial zone," he said. His voice was unusually high-pitched.

"No need; I can take care of myself," Jak replied. He was more worried about the new recruit's well-being. If something happened, _Jak_ would have to be the escort.

"Thank you sir!" the guard said. "I mean, uh…" the guard tried to lower his voice. "My orders are to escort people through because of the danger."

"Don't worry, we won't tell Ashelin," Daxter said.

"Uh…" the guard watched as the duo entered the industrial section. The guard lifted his communicator to his mouth and spoke. "They're in."

"Alone?" the menacing voice on the other line asked.

"Yup. They bought the whole 'helpless rookie' act."

"Excellent. Initiate step 2. We'll get them off the beaten path, and then…"

"We'll get rid of that meddling rodent and his boy." The guard's voice changed into a robotic one. "Got it."

* * *

Daxter looked around. There weren't any people on the street. Not surprising; there were only people on the street here during the morning and evening rush hours. On the other side of the force fields that had been put up, you could see KG robots walking around, staring at the people or destroying buildings… usually. Now, there were none in sight.

"I don't like this, Jak," Daxter said. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know about the KGs, but…" An explosion cut Jak off. In the distance, they could see smoke billowing up.

"What now?" Jak asked, running down the path. As he turned a corner, they saw a small building burning with a group of robots in front of it. Daxter leapt from Jak's shoulder and started to climb up the wall of a nearby building.

"Daxter! What are you doing?" Jak yelled.

_That's Osmo's shop!_ Daxter thought, his heart racing. When he got as high as he could, the ottsel jumped down on the other side of the force fields and ran to the shop.

"Osmo! Ximon!" Daxter called.

The KG robots there looked towards the source of the new voice. They readied there weapons and aimed them at Daxter.

"Dax!" Jak called.

The KG robots opened fire on the ottsel, but Daxter was too quick. He weaved between their legs and leapt over the smaller bots. Nothing was going to keep him from rescuing his friends.

"Osmo! Ximon!" Daxter looked for a way into the shop, but the entrance had been blocked by flaming debris.

The KG robots concentrated their fire on Daxter's spot. Daxter jumped to the side as another explosion rocked Osmo's shop, blowing open the door. Daxter got up and ran into the shop, crawling under the burning wreckage.

"Osmo!" Daxter coughed. "Ximon!"

Daxter kept low, but he still choked on the smoke. He tried to see through the black haze for any sign of his friends. On one side of the room, the crates that held the exterminator gear were burning quickly, probably because of the dry straw that cradled the equipment.

"Osm--" A piece of the ceiling fell, landing on the ottsel. Daxter coughed as he felt the embers singe his fur. Daxter pushed the rubble off and continued making his way to the back. Once in the back hallway, Daxter got up and ran to the sleeping quarters. There, he found a shape lying motionless on the bed.

"Ximon!" Daxter yelled. Daxter jumped onto the bed, hoping Ximon was okay. Daxter checked his friend's breathing and pulse. He was still alive, and the only damage seemed to be a gash on his forehead, which came—presumably—from the falling debris.

"Ximon, wake up!" Daxter shook his friend as another piece of the ceiling fell.

Ximon groaned and opened one eye. "Wha' happen?" he asked groggily.

"The place is burning down! Where's your dad?"

"Uh, out in the front of the store, checking inventory, I think…"

_No…_ Fear struck Daxter's heart. Daxter shook his head and pulled Ximon into a sitting position. "Listen, we can't get out through the front. It's blocked by debris, fire and KG robots. Uh, go through the Warp Gate in the hangar, it should be safe outside the city."

"What about Pops?" Ximon asked, standing up and holding his head.

"I'll get him," Daxter answered untruthfully. Unless Osmo was out, or in the hangar, then he was…

"Okay, 'lil buddy," Ximon said, going to the hangar. Daxter followed, hoping he'd see Osmo there. When they entered, Daxter looked around the small room. He wasn't near the boxes of stuff on the left, the large round basin that housed the Warp Gate on the other side of the room, or the control panel on the right. In front of the Warp Gate was an old-fashioned Zoomer pad with something covered with a tarp over it. Daxter hit a few buttons on the panel and the Warp Gate activated. Ximon pulled a lever and the canvas was lifted, revealing an ancient crop-dusting Zoomer.

"Pop would want us to take care of Ol' Betsy," Ximon said, as he got on the vehicle.

"Go. I'll catch up," Daxter said. Ximon nodded and drove through the Warp Gate. Daxter sprinted through the hallway, where the fire was starting to spread to. Daxter ignored the smoke and flames as the entered the room. He ran around the smoldering desk and ran straight across the room to the crates.

Daxter had to do nothing more than look behind some to confirm his fears. Daxter clapped a hand over his mouth and turned away before vomiting into the flames. Tears threatened to come, but whether it was from grief, the smoke stinging his eyes, or nausea was to remain a mystery.

Daxter had known what he'd probably find, but he wasn't any more prepared for it. He wasn't prepared to see the burnt body of an old man that had been so good to him. He wasn't prepared for the crumpled black skin, the blood that had been shed from the death blow, a piece of debris stuck in the old man's head. Daxter stumbled from the crates to the center of the room, where he vomited again.

"No…" Daxter let out a quivering wail. _"NO!"_

Daxter slammed his fist onto the floor multiple times. "_NO!_ _No!_ No! No. No…"

Shaking, Daxter got up. How was he supposed to tell Ximon? Daxter didn't even jump when a piece of debris fell less than an inch from him. Daxter walked to the back of the store, to the hangar.

Before he left, he spotted something on the control panel he'd ignored before. The communicator that Osmo had given him when he started work. Daxter grabbed it and looked at the boxes. He looked in one and fate handed him the belt that Osmo had given him to carry his gear and the electro-swatter. Daxter grabbed these things and put the belt on as the flames started to enter the room. Daxter put the communicator into its small holding pouch and put the swatter away too.

These things, which he'd shed without a second thought earlier that year, meant so much now. Perhaps it was because all he had left of the kind old man that had treated him so well… who'd been the first to actually praise him.

Daxter looked at the fire, which was now starting to burn the boxes in front of him. Daxter ran to the Warp Gate and jumped through.

* * *

"Daxter!" Jak yelled. The shop had just collapsed and Daxter hadn't emerged. The KG robots seemed to be talking to each other, but Jak didn't care about that. His best friend could be dead.

"Daxter!" Jak shouted. This time, the KG bots took notice of him. Jak took out his Morph Gun as they approached. Once they were close enough, they rushed at him. However, before a shot was fired, the KGs hit the force field and were thrown back. Several of the robots had short-circuited, but the tougher ones were still standing. They tried to get to Jak again, but to no avail. Finally, they gave up and dispersed.

Jak tried one last time to reach his friend. _"DAXTER!"_

Suddenly the talk box came to life beside him. "Jak! Where are you?" the voice squawked. "It doesn't take you _that long_ to get over here, even with the detour!"

"It's Daxter," Jak said. "He… he ran into a burning building and it… it collapsed… with him still inside."

There was an eerie silence on the other end of the line. Jak wondered what Pecker's reaction was. Suddenly the bird spoke, his voice quiet.

"Are you sure he's… dead?"

"No, but… I can't get to him. These force fields keep me from going anywhere."

"… Onin says get over here."

"I can't just leave him here!"

"Jak, there's nothing you can do. Just get over here."

"But…"

"Now, Jak!"

The line went dead and the talk box disappeared. Jak looked at the wreckage. What was so important that Daxter had to do something crazy like that? Why had Daxter run through a crowd of deadly KG robots only to run into a burning building? Jak took a few small steps before breaking into a sprint towards the port.

_He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead…_


	5. Chapter 5

"That crazy rat!" Samos yelled. Pecker had called Samos and asked him to meet them and Jak at Onin's tent. When he arrived, Jak told him what happened. "Why would be do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know!" Jak said. "I told you, he just jumped off my shoulder, bypassed the force field, and ran into the building."

Samos paced back and forth angrily. Well, he wasn't angry, really. He was worried. Worried that Daxter had met an early death in that burning building. But of course, Samos would NEVER admit or show that he was worried about _Daxter_, so he hid it behind a veil of fury.

"Samos, can you sense his energy?" Pecker translated Onin's hand signs.

"Barely," Samos sighed. "Either he's someplace outside the city, or he's dying. Based on the circumstances…"

"But you're sure he's still alive?" Jak asked.

"For now," Samos said.

Suddenly Jak's communicator buzzed. Jak pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"…Daxter?"

"I didn't know he had his own communicator," Pecker said.

Jak spoke into the communicator. "Dax? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I'm alright."

"How are you alright? That building you were in collapsed!"

"There was a Warp Gate in there. I'm outside the city."

"What were thinking, you idiot?" Samos grabbed the communicator from Jak. "You could've been killed!"

"I know… listen… remember those guys from the party at the Naughty Ottsel a few weeks ago?"

"No," Pecker said.

"You left before they came, birdbrain." Pecker crossed his wings and scowled at Daxter's last remark. "Anyway… that was their shop. I ran in because I thought they needed help."

"Well, did everyone get out okay?" Jak asked.

"Taryn wasn't there, and Ximon got out, but Osmo… he… he was dead before I'd even gotten into the shop."

A sorrowful silence followed. Finally, Jak spoke. "Where are you?"

"In a place called Breezy Valley. And don't ask for directions. The only way I've ever gotten here is via Warp Gate."

* * *

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Jak's voice came through on Daxter's communicator. Daxter shut it off and looked around. He was standing near the now-deactivated Warp Gate at the end of a… for lack of better terminology… natural hallway. On either side, the ground, covered in plant life, rose. There was no ceiling in this "hallway" but you still had to duck under the occasional root. Daxter walked down this pathway and stepped into the rest of the valley.

It was a gorgeous place. There were a few trees, and around the perimeter of the valley was a shallow river. There were places were stones protruded from the water, and there were small islands in other places. There were many flowers and other plants here, so many that Samos would be very happy here. The ground rose in some places, making ramp-like platforms.

Daxter walked across the valley floor and passed an abandoned hut near the base of a big tree. He walked past Ol' Betsy and climbed the incline to a small ledge on the valley wall. Sitting on the edge was Ximon, his shoulders slumped in depression. Daxter sighed and approached the surfer.

"Ximon?"

The surfer looked at Daxter with lifeless eyes. He said nothing, but only looked away and threw the rock he was holding into the stream below.

Daxter's ears drooped. "I'm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I _should_ have…" Daxter sighed and he looked down. "I'm sorry. I failed you… you and your dad…"

"No…" The sound of Ximon's voice, so mournful and quiet, startled Daxter. Ximon continued, looking at the sky. "You didn't fail us… If you hadn't come, I would've met the same fate as my dad…" Ximon looked at the ottsel. "There was nothing you could've done. You got there as fast as you could."

"You didn't see your father…" Daxter stopped as he felt his stomach lurch. The recollection alone was enough to make him vomit. He swallowed. "…And be thankful for that… I'll never forget what he… his body… looked like. I'll be sick for a long time just from the memory…"

Suddenly the wind picked up and the two looked to the sky. An air train was hovering above them. The back opened and Daxter saw Jak, Torn, and Ashelin standing there, gripping the sides. Torn threw down a rope ladder.

"Climb up!" he called. Ximon stood and looked down the cliff face, to where Ol' Betsy rested. Daxter climbed partway up the ladder and put his hand on Ximon's shoulder.

"We'll come back for her. I promise," Daxter said.

"But what if something happens to her while we're gone?" Ximon asked.

"I'll personally pay the bill to get her fixed, if it comes to that," Daxter answered. Ximon looked at his furry friend and nodded.

Ximon grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up, following Daxter. When Daxter got to the top, he turned around and offered Ximon his paw.

"Need a hand?"

Ximon smiled lightly and took it. Daxter pulled and Ximon climbed into the air train. Torn pulled the ladder up and the door closed. The sat on the benches built into the walls as the train flew back to the city.

"Hey Dax," Jak said.

Daxter looked at his friend. "Yeah?"

"What's with the belt?"

* * *

That night, Daxter walked alone to Haven Forest. He just needed to think, and the cool, clean air of the forest would help him do that. As Daxter neared the entrance to the Forest, he saw the entrance to the Metal Heads' miniature "city." They were starting construction of a new nest, this one a tower. Daxter kept to the shadows until he reached the ramp. There, he sprinted to the top and waited for the door to open.

_Come on, come on, before they see me…_ Daxter thought.

Finally, the doors opened and Daxter hurried through. The ottsel sighed in relief and continued out into the forest. He walked down the path that had been worn by Samos' frequent visits here. He followed the trail of dirt to the big tree. There, he sat down at the base and leaned against the trunk.

_Osmo…_ Daxter's thoughts drifted to the old man that had helped him so much. _He was like…_

_…a father…_

_…to me…_

"Daxter?"

Daxter looked in the direction of the voice. Samos stood half-hidden on the side of the tree.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd find you here of all places," the sage said, sitting down next to Daxter. "Why are you here?"

"I just… needed to think."

"About…?"

"None of your business!" Daxter snarled, standing up. "You never cared about my thoughts or feelings before! Why start now?"

Samos was taken aback at Daxter's ferocity. He'd never seen Daxter so angry. But then… he was in mourning… and grief makes people act strangely.

"Daxter… I'm sorry for what you lost," Samos said.

It was Daxter's turn to be taken aback. Samos was _sorry?_ That _he_ was in pain?

"Tell me… what exactly was Osmo to you?" Samos asked.

Daxter sat down hard and looked away, angry. "Something that you should've been when you took me in."

Samos looked at Daxter curiously.

"A father."

"A… a father?"

"Yeah. He was more of a father to me then you'll _ever_ be!"

Samos started to speak, but Daxter didn't let him.

"Go ahead; call me ungrateful! Tell me that you didn't have to take me in, that you didn't have to provide food and shelter for me! I already know that! But you should know that fathers don't just provide for their kids, they care for them… they _love_ them.

"I never knew a father's love… when you agreed to take me in when I was a kid, I remember that feeling of hope I had… I thought that I'd finally have a real home, a real family…

"But I was wrong. What I got was spirit-crushing disappointment. An angry old man without a single kind word for me was what I'd have to live with for fourteen years. _Fourteen years_, Samos! And you never _once_ acted like a father to me!"

Samos was stunned. "I… I never realized…"

"Of course you didn't! I mean, why give a damn about the _wisecracking, obnoxious nincompoop_, right Samos?" Daxter snarled.

Samos froze. Daxter had heard him? He'd called Daxter that many times, but never when he knew he was within earshot. "So… I finally know how you really feel," Samos started. "I never imagined that you'd have deep feelings like this.

"All the bragging, all the storytelling, all the clowning around…

"It was a brilliant performance, Daxter, but it was all a con… to hide how you really felt…

"Right?"

Daxter stared at Samos. "Well…" Daxter spoke, calmer now. "You're half-right. It was all a con, but I did it because I wanted attention… it was the best I could hope for instead of love."

"I'm sorry, Daxter," Samos said. "There's no excuse for how I treated you."

"…You're forgiven." Daxter replied, starting to walk back to the city.

"Oh, and Samos…"

"Yes?"

"We never had this conversation."

**Kat: You Naruto fans out there should recognize part of the conversation. "It was a brilliant performance" came right out of the first book word-for-word, but I changed a little bit of the latter part of the sentence. And the "attention instead of love" part also came from the book, although not word-for-word. I remember reading that part and saying "I wonder if Daxter feels that way?" Well, now he does :P Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat: I think I need to focus on Jak now. Don't worry, Daxter will still get plenty of action, but there have been three chapters devoted to him, and his problems are just supposed to be a side plot. So, this chapter will focus on Jak.**

"Things were running so smoothly until Jak came along."

"That Dark Eco freak has caused nothing but chaos for this city!"

"He's gotta go!"

Phrases like these were being uttered all over Haven City. Jak couldn't go three steps without overhearing someone cursing him or getting a dirty look. It had been going on for over two months, and it was getting really annoying. Not to mention depressing. He'd saved them all, and even though he was finally a free man, he was still being treated like a vicious criminal, bearing the brunt of society's hatred.

He found solace only in the fact that he still had the support of his friends and the Council, even if Veger was doing everything in his power to turn them against him.

As Jak walked through the city to the stadium, his experience was no different. Glares and stinging comments were sent his way, but by now, Jak had learned to tune them out.

Finally, Jak made it to the stadium section. He was walking up the stairs near a statue when out of nowhere a load of slime was dumped on him.

"Ugh!" Jak wiped the green glop from his face so he could see. The civilians nearby began to laugh at his misfortune. Jak looked up and saw a couple preteen boys on the statue's pedestal with a couple empty buckets.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" they laughed.

Jak growled a deep, menacing growl. The boys immediately stopped laughing and cowered in fear, holding each other.

"He's gonna kill us!" one squeaked.

"I'm too young to die!" the other cried.

Jak sighed and continued up the stairs. Halfway up, he slipped on the slime. He growled angrily and got up, ignoring the people that were watching him. He tried unsuccessfully to wipe the rest of the slime off of himself before entering Keira's garage.

"Jak!" Keira smiled as she looked up from the Zoomer she was working on. "…Why are you covered in slime?"

"Couple kids dumped it on me," Jak replied.

"Great. It's bad enough the adults are treating you badly, but now they're teaching their kids to do it?"

"No. They were old enough to hate me on their own," Jak said bitterly.

"This is getting out of hand," Keira said, handing Jak a towel. "And to think it all started because someone found out about your ties with Krew."

"And that I gave him the Key…" Jak murmured, wiping his face.

"Hah! So you admit it!"

"What?" Jak and Keira spun around to see Veger standing in the doorway.

"Veger!" Jak snarled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Keira demanded.

"What? I can't go for a walk once in awhile?" Veger feigned the innocence of a child getting caught.

"Not in here. Now get out," Jak growled.

"Fine, fine," Veger put his hands up defensively and he took his leave. "But know this, Dark Eco freak. I will personally see to it that you don't contaminate this city with your presence for much longer."

Jak sighed and continued trying to clean himself up. Keira put her arm around him.

"Don't worry Jak. Daddy and Ashelin won't let that happen."

"How much power do they have over the Council?"

"To tell the truth… I don't know."

Jak sighed. He hated feeling this helpless, but for once, his fate was out of his hands.

"So, did you come here for any particular reason?" Keira asked.

"Just wanted to see my favorite mechanic."

Barf.

"Oh, Jak," Keira batted her eyelashes.

"Barf," a voice said. The two looked to the door to see Daxter smirking in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Look who's talking," Jak grinned, playing along. "Have you seen yourself when you're with Tess?"

"Talk about wanting to barf," Keira added.

Daxter noticed Jak was covered in slime. "What the hell happened to you?"

"The citizens of this city are deciding to take a less subtle approach at showing how much they hate me."

"You call screaming for your punishment subtle?"

"Well, they haven't actually done anything to my face… until now, at least."

"Anyway, Ashelin sent me to tell you that the Freedom League's got a KG robot problem. They deactivated the force fields and they're running rampant in the slums."

"Great," Jak said, squeezing the slime out of his hair. "Well, let's go."

"Hold on, Jak, you'll need a fast ride," Keira said. She disappeared behind the curtain and came out with her new Zoomer.

"You know that's probably gonna end up a smoking heap of scrap, right?" Daxter asked.

"Getting Jak to the slums quickly is what matters right now," Keira said as Jak got onto the Zoomer.

"Thanks, Keira. I'll try to keep it in one piece," Jak promised.

Jak hit the accelerator and peeled out of the garage, speeding for the slums.

"You know, road rage isn't the best path to popularity," Daxter said as they veered around a car, nearly colliding with it.

"I don't care about popularity. All I care about right now is kicking some robotic ass," Jak replied.

They continued swerving through traffic until they got to the slums. When they arrived, it was in chaos. Up ahead, Jak could barely make out a mother and two kids cornered by a KG. Jak dropped to the lower hover zone and drove right for the robot.

"Uh, Jak? What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Jak jumped off of the Zoomer seconds before it hit the KG robot.

"What happened to keeping it in one piece?" Daxter asked.

"Hey, it's still intact," Jak said, pumping a few shots from his Blaster into the robot's body. When Jak looked at the mother and her sons, he recognized the two boys.

"Hey, those two were the ones who dumped this slime on me!" Jak said.

The two boys hid behind their mother, cowering in fear.

"Forget 'em, Jak," Daxter said. "We got bigger fish to fry."

Jak nodded to his friend and switched to the Vulcan Fury. He ran towards a group of KG robots and mowed them down with his rapid-fire weapon.

"Blast Bots! 2 o'clock!" Daxter yelled.

Jak looked to his right in horror. Daxter was right: there were a couple Blast Bots heading their way! If they blew up, there would be a lot of casualties.

"We gotta deactivate 'em," Jak said.

"How?" Daxter asked. Jak looked at his friend and grinned.

"… I really, _really_ hate you," Daxter said.

"You _love_ me."

"No, I hate you." Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and approached one of the Blast Bots. The ottsel crawled underneath the robot, opened a hatch, and climbed in. It was a tight fit, but he now had access to the wires.

"Let's see… Let's try this…" Daxter unhooked a red wire and the Blast Bot's "head" began to spin rapidly.

"NoOoOot iIiIiIt!" Daxter yelled, his voice distorted by the spinning. Daxter re-hooked the wire and the spinning stopped. The now-dizzy robot stumbled around before falling over.

"Ow. O-kay," Daxter said, crawling out of the robot. "One down, one to go."

Jak was trying to keep the Blast Bot busy while Daxter snuck up behind it. _Hurry it up, Dax!_

Daxter had barely touched the underside of the Blast Bot when it purposely lifted its legs and fell down… right onto Daxter's body.

"Dax!" Jak slammed the butt of his gun into the Blast Bot, knocking its head loose. He shoved the Bot and it rolled into the nearby ditch. Jak dropped his gun and picked up Daxter's body.

"Dax?" Jak pressed two of his fingers onto Daxter's neck, searching for a pulse. Jak sighed in relief when he felt a beat pounding under his fingers.

Daxter groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Wha' happen?" Daxter mumbled.

"Nothing much. You only almost got killed."

"What else is new?" Daxter asked, rubbing his head. "Man, I got a killer headache."

"Almost getting crushed will do that to ya."

Daxter climbed back onto Jak's shoulder. "Come on. We've got more KG robots to take care of."

"Right."

**Kat: So… not much happened in this chapter in terms of advancing the story. Oh, whatever. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kat: Last chapter sucked. I'll try to make up for it in this one. And sorry for the delay!**

"Brr… It's freezing!"

Indeed it was. Four months after Jak stopped Metal Kor, winter had arrived. Overnight a thin blanket of snow had covered the ground. In the slums, Jak and Daxter had gone to Onin's hut to get something for Torn.

"Shut up, Pecker. Complaining isn't going to make it any warmer."

"Don't t-tell m-me to sh-shut up!" Pecker chattered. All the bird had for winter clothes was a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"It's not _that_ cold," Daxter said.

"Easy f-for you t-to say!" Pecker shot back. "Y-You've got a f-full-body fur coat!"

"So? You've got plenty of blubber to keep you warm," Daxter said, poking Pecker in the stomach.

"Why, you--"

"Knock it off, you two," Jak said. "Pecker, there are places a lot colder than Haven City."

"Yeah! Besides, you should know better than I do that it hardly ever gets cold enough for snow here," Daxter said, climbing onto Jak's shoulder.

"I know! B-but it's still fr-freezing!"

"Well, nothing we can do about that," Jak said, taking the package from Onin. "Thanks." He said to the soothsayer.

"Onin says 'you're welcome'," Pecker translated. "Now beat it."

"Did she say that or did you?" Daxter asked.

"Me! Now beat it!"

"Geez, tou-chy!" Daxter said after he and Jak exited.

"Whatever, let's just get this stupid thing to Torn and go home. I see people making snowballs…"

As Jak and Daxter walked through Haven City, they had to duck and dodge as people threw snowballs at them. They had to hide behind someone's Zoomer for a good ten minutes before Jak pulled out his gun and fired off a few warning shots, scaring their assailants away. The rest of the way to New Haven, Jak kept his gun out as a warning of what would happen to whoever dared throw snowballs at him.

"I thought that when our adventure was over, we wouldn't have to run all over creation for Torn anymore, but _no!_ He has us busy doing the crap he's too lazy to do himself!" Daxter said loudly as they approached the Hellcat garage, which had Torn and Ashelin inside.

"Shut up you rat," Torn snarled. "I'm not too lazy; I'm too busy!"

"Doing what?" Daxter asked, slightly amused.

"Stuff!" Torn replied, grabbing the package out of Jak's hands.

"What kind of stuff?" Daxter pried.

"None of your business!" Ashelin jumped in.

"Oh! _That_ kind of stuff!" Daxter grinned.

Both Torn and Ashelin showed a strong desire to throttle him, so Jak clapped a hand over his little buddy's mouth and started out. "Well, we're outta here."

"Daxter, your big mouth is going to get you killed one of these days!" Torn yelled after them.

_Was that a threat or a warning?_ Daxter thought, trying to get Jak's hand off. Finally, he resorted to biting his hand.

"Ow! Daxter!"

"You were suffocating me!"

"No I wasn't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

As the duo walked through the city, the sun came out from behind a cloud and the snow started to melt.

"Good, maybe Pecker will stop complaining so much," Daxter said when he noticed the puddles on the ground.

"Nah, Pecker will find something else to bitch about," Jak said. The two laughed, and for once, no one was harassing them as they walked through the city.

* * *

Another two months and things had gotten worse. The people were growing more violent and something was always thrown at his head whenever he stepped foot outside. And even worse? The Council was starting to crack under the pressure the citizens and Veger were putting on them. Every night the gang would gather at Ashelin's place and watch the news, which almost always had something on Jak: More citizens blaming him, more press releases form the Council, Veger spouting off a bunch of crap, more completely untrue rumors.

"… In a recent press release," the newscaster reported. "the City Council has revealed that they are going to officially start investigating the rumors surrounding Jak. They say that while they still believe Jak is innocent, they can't ignore the citizens' plights any longer."

"This is just perfect," Daxter said as they shut the TV off. "Eventually, they're going to find out that Veger wasn't lying about Jak's ties with Krew. And then what? They're the only reason he hasn't been lynched yet."

"How's that?" Jak asked monotonously. He was always sullen and bored-sounding at these nightly news-watching meetings.

"Well, I heard a couple old guys talking in my bar the other night," Daxter said. "They were saying that they supported the Council, and that they personally didn't believe that Jak was the cause for the city's problems."

"That's only two guys," Pecker said.

"Stop being pessimistic. This means that there's a few people out there that don't blame Jak… even if they're in a distinct minority."

"It's not like it'll make any difference. It's the majority of the citizens that the Council listens to, and the majority hates Jak's guts," Torn said solemnly.

"Great," Jak said bitterly, getting up and leaving.

"You couldn't play along for five seconds, could you?" Daxter asked, running after Jak.

Jak stomped down the corridor towards the elevator. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he didn't want to hang around here. He just wanted to leave and try to think.

"Hey!" Jak stopped and looked over his shoulder. His little furry friend was running after him. When he was about three feet away, Daxter stopped and bent over, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey man…" Daxter panted. "I wasn't lying. There actually _were_ a couple people in there that still supported you."

Jak smiled softly. "Thanks, Dax…" Jak's face fell a little. "… but did you really believe that it mattered?"

Daxter's ears drooped a little. "No…" Daxter looked up with a small smile. "But I just wanted to cheer you up."

Jak nodded. "Thanks for the effort…"

"No problem, brudda," Daxter grinned and jumped onto his friend's shoulder. _If only there was something I could actually do to help…_

As the two walked through the city, Jak noticed that there actually _was_ the occasional civilian that _didn't_ glare at him… but he'd never noticed before. The fact that there was even one person outside his group of friends and the Council that still supported him gave him some hope for the future.

**Kat: Bah. Crap ending to a crap chapter. I think I rushed into the action a bit early, and if I keep the whole thing full of fights, everything will be happening too fast and Jak will be kicked out in half a year's time. So if I skip long periods of time for seemingly no reason…you now know why. Anyway, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Daxter peeked out onto the street, checking to see if the coast was clear. Of course, it was. It was 3 in the morning for God's sake. Daxter dashed from the alley where he was hiding. While most of the city had changed drastically only a few weeks ago, the slums were still the same. Daxter continued to run blindly, going straight, and he suddenly reached the port… without so much as having to dodge a KG robot.

_Where is he… Where **is** he?!_ Daxter looked around desperately and finally saw what he was looking for: far away on the platform in the middle of the port, he saw his friend being led into the air train

"Jak!" Daxter cried. No one heard. Not Jak, not Veger, nor the two guards. Daxter ran down the walkway, hoping to reach them in time.

"Jak!" Daxter called again. This time the blond looked at the ottsel sorrowfully out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, eco freak," Veger said, prodding Jak into the air train. The blond struggled against his cuffs for a second before entering.

"Wait! Don't go!" Daxter shouted. As the air train started to lift off, Daxter, in a move of blind desperation, leapt and grabbed onto the bottom.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled again. Daxter new that they were rapidly ascending, but he didn't care. He had to get to Jak.

"Sorry you little rat," Veger sneered. "But you're about to lose your best friend… forever." The politician kicked Daxter in the face and the ottsel let go. As he plummeted downwards, all he could focus on was the air craft getting smaller and smaller…

* * *

"AAAAGH!" Daxter screamed. The ottsel sat bolt upright in his bed (an empty drawer in the dresser with a small pillow in it), half covered by the sheets, panting, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart.

"Dax? Why're you screaming at 3 in the morning?" Jak asked tiredly. Daxter realized that he was back in the apartment he shared with Jak.

"I just had a… a nightmare," Daxter said, holding his temple. _It was all a dream…Jak's still in the city…_

"Yeah?" Jak was suddenly interested. Daxter never admitted to having nightmares. He'd say that he had a bad dream and then what made it bad… Samos being there, Pecker being there, things like that, but… An actual nightmare that had him screaming in terror in the middle of the night?

"What happened?" Jak asked.

Daxter thought. Should he really tell him? "No…nothing. It was just a stupid dream."

"You know, Samos says that dreams occur when our subconscious is pre-occupied with something… what is it?"

"It's… it's that news report we saw last night," Daxter admitted. "The one that said the Council had confirmed the rumors about your ties with Krew."

"Yeah, and…?"

"I'm just worried about what's gonna happen now. The past few weeks were pretty quiet since the Council's actions had pacified the citizens temporarily, but…

"If the Council turns on you, then you'll lose the only support you have other than us…"

Jak was silent. Daxter… ADMITTING he was worried? This was certainly new… and troublesome.

"Don't worry about it, Dax," Jak said. "Just get some sleep." Jak rolled over and closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep. He too was worried about what was to come. The Council, as Daxter said, was the only thing standing between him and a horrible fate. And now that they were going to turn on him, he was in deep trouble.

_How am I gonna get out of this one?_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Daxter lied back down and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly something Samos said to him a long time ago came to mind.

"_Dreams aren't only manifestations of our deepest feelings…they sometimes predict the future…"_

_The future…_ Daxter thought. _Does that mean… I really **will** lose Jak forever like Veger said?_

Daxter shook the thought away. _No…no, come hell or high water, I will **not** lose Jak… not again…_

Once Daxter left the waking realm, he immediately started to dream again…

"Jak, remember the 'filled to the brim with painful death' part?!" Daxter ran after his friend as the door to Mar's Tomb closed. Jak rolled under, but Daxter tried to run away. He felt his friend grab his tail and yank him into the tomb.

"I really don't like you," Daxter said flatly.

"Too bad. Let's go," Jak said. Daxter climbed onto his friend's shoulder and they descended the path into the tomb. When they entered one of the hallways, they were suddenly jumped by a bunch of spiders. Jak pulled his out his gun and began shooting them. With all of Jak's rapid movements as he dodged and shot spiders Daxter lost his grip and fell. Suddenly he felt a spider leap onto his back and gnash its fangs together.

"Jak! Help me!" Daxter called.

"I can't, Dax! I've got an opening, and we're running out of time."

"Jak!" Daxter cried, more desperate now. "You're going to abandon me now? After everything I've done for you?"

"To tell the truth Dax…" Jak looked at Daxter with an emotionless face. "… You were always a nuisance."

The words were like a slap in the face to Daxter. Before he had much time to process what was said, the spider injected him with venom.

"Aagh! Jak!" Daxter screamed.

"Sorry, but I've got more important things to do!"

"Jak!" Daxter yelled again. He tried to call to his friend's retreating figure again, but his voice was failing him. "Jak…" he called hoarsely. His vision blurred and he saw more spiders approaching.

_I'm…spider food…_ Daxter thought as he felt more pairs of fangs sink into his flesh…

* * *

"Gah!" Daxter woke with a start and slammed his head into the open drawer above him. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Dax," Jak apologized. "I didn't think you'd wake up so suddenly. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Daxter said, rubbing the forming bump.

_A dream… It was all a dream…_ Daxter thought with relief. Then Daxter remembered Samos' third lesson concerning dreams and their prophetic powers. _"They sometimes reveal truths that would otherwise remain hidden behind a shroud of deceit…"_

_Damn it… Does that mean that Jak really **doesn't** care about me? No… No, no, HELL NO. Jak's my best friend. He risked life and limb in an attempt to return me to normal…he does care… doesn't he?_

"Daxter?" Jak asked.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. Anyway, let's get some breakfast and head over to HQ. She said she wanted to see us."

"Oh, great."

* * *

Needless to say, the trip over to New Haven wasn't exactly pleasant. After the confirmation that Jak gave Krew the Ruby Key (and was therefore responsible for the city's problems from the citizens' point of view), the civilians were growing more hostile. Now they were throwing broken bottles and rocks more often. It was worst in the slums, but it stopped in New Haven… No trash or rocks to throw.

"Ashelin, from now on, why don't _you_ give _us_ a ride?" Daxter yelled as he pulled a small sharp piece of glass from his arm. The cut was small, but hurt like hell. "Then maybe they won't throw stuff at us!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Jak agreed, rubbing his arm where a rock hit. "I'm getting sick of this."

"I'm sorry, Jak," Ashelin apologized. "But our men have been too busy with the Metal Heads and KGs to patrol the city as much as they should."

"At least there hasn't been a spike in crime," Torn said. Suddenly a Zoomer alarm sounded outside.

"… Anyway…" Pecker tried to change the subject. "We got word that the Metal Heads' tower is complete. The one scout that came back alive said it was full of eggs."

"And…?" Daxter urged.

"… then he died," Pecker finished.

Daxter slapped his forehead.

"Well you asked," Pecker said.

"Regardless, our forces are doing all they can just to keep the Metal Heads at bay," Samos said. "We need you here, Jak."

"Tell that to the Council," Daxter said.

"I plan to," Ashelin stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kat: In case you've lost track, I've covered roughly eight months so far. In addition to any time gaps in this chapter, of course. Also, I promised there'd be humor in the first chapter, didn't I? Well, I don't know whether I'll be able to keep that promise. I'll try, but don't get your hopes up.**

Jak looked outside. It was pouring outside, and the decrepit old buildings in the slums didn't need the extra rain. He sighed. The weather certainly reflected his mood. Jak looked around the throne room where he and his friends were gathered to plan a reconnaissance mission. The KG robots had somehow built a War Factory, and the Freedom League wanted information.

The group was gathered around a circular computer terminal like in the Freedom League HQ. Jak looked away from the window and towards the terminal, where a hologram of the War Factory (based on poor satellite images) was hovering.

"Security is tight around this new War Factory," Ashelin said, hitting a button. A simulated Fl soldier ran at the holographic Factory, only to be blasted to cybernetic bits by a sniper cannon. "We need someone to sneak into the Factory undetected and gather intelligence."

"Doesn't look like it'll be easy," Daxter said as another soldier was blown up by a mine.

"That's why we need someone small…" Ashelin started.

"And lightweight…" Torn added.

"And preferably expendable…" Pecker muttered.

"And agile," Samos finished, "To get in there and gather information."

Suddenly all eyes were on Daxter.

"What? _ME_?" Daxter yelled. "Why _me_?"

"You're the only one here that fits that description," Ashelin said.

"You based that description on me," Daxter grumbled.

"Daxter, for once you can make yourself useful," Torn said. "So do so!"

The words stung Daxter like a crocadog's bite. _They think I'm…useless?_ If there was one thing Daxter dreaded more than being considered a nuisance, it was being considered useless.

When Daxter didn't say anything, Torn felt the _slightest_ feeling of guilt. Maybe that was a little harsh, and it wasn't really one hundred percent true…

Daxter's silence brought a feeling of uneasiness into the room. Trying to disperse the agitation, Pecker spoke. "So… will you do it or not?"

Daxter looked at his "friends" with an unusual fire in his eyes. "You can count on me."

* * *

After Daxter was saddled with the gear he needed for his mission, Ashelin and Torn flew to the KG city section to drop him off.

"Be careful, Daxter," Ashelin warned as he jumped onto the ground.

"Just get in, gather the info, and get out. We'll be right here," Torn said.

Daxter didn't respond, but instead dropped to all fours and broke into a low run. While there were no robots around, he still knew full well that there were booby traps. Daxter slowed to a crawl as he got nearer to the Factory.

Daxter glanced back over his shoulder to see Ashelin and Torn still in the Hellcat, looking apprehensive. Daxter was just as anxious himself, but he pushed that feeling aside. He had to prove that he _wasn't_ useless. Daxter crept slowly closer to the entrance. When he made it, he stood up and hit the "open" button.

"That wasn't so--"

Suddenly three sniper cannons appeared out of nowhere. Daxter ducked and dodged, running carelessly into the open in his panic. Suddenly he is propelled skyward by a booby trap. The sniper cannons took aim and fired at his helpless form, striking him in the back.

Luckily for our furry compadre, he happened to be carrying some gear on his back. When he landed, he shed the destroyed cargo and ran back towards the Factory. The doors had opened… and KGs were coming out!

_Don't get killed, don't get killed…_ Torn and Ashelin shared the same thoughts, though neither spoke. While they were annoyed by Daxter at times, they didn't want to see him killed.

Daxter's acrobatic skills served him well, seeing as he escaped being fried, squashed and otherwise maimed. He swerved to dodge KG's fist and made a beeline for the entrance. The door was now closing, and if he didn't get in now, his only hope would be to abandon the mission or try to dodge the KGs while he waited for the door to open again.

Daxter launched himself forward and made it in seconds before the doors shut again. Daxter heard banging on the other side of the door and figured that the KGs still wanted a piece of him. He dumped the undamaged gear on the ground and looked through it.

"Okay, I got a high-tech camera, a notepad and pen, and… whatever the hell this thing is…" Daxter held up an odd gadget that looked like something out of Star Wars. He pushed a button and it exploded, sending smoke everywhere.

"Cough, cough… smoke bomb… right…" Daxter choked on the black haze and waved it away from his nose. Daxter grabbed the camera and took a few pictures. He noticed a pipe leading up to the ceiling and the ottsel started to climb.

_I bet I could get a good bird's eye view from up here,_ Daxter thought. When he reached the top, he climbed onto the top of the grate near the ceiling and looked down. He did have a good view of the room, and Daxter started walking along the top of the grate, snapping photographs of almost everything and sketching a top-down view of the room.

Daxter climbed back onto the ground and started to go into another room. He thought he heard a human voice speaking.

"…join forces with the Dark Makers, the only creatures in the universe that rival the Precursors in power!" the voice said.

Daxter looked into the room and couldn't keep himself quiet. "ERROL?"

The KG robots and their cyborg leader looked in his direction.

"Oh, crap!" Daxter turned and ran, ditching all the intelligence-gathering gear. Suddenly the ground beneath him started shaking.

"W-what's h-ap-ppening?" Daxter stuttered.

"Our humble little War Factory…" Errol chuckled evilly as he and his minions advanced towards Daxter. "…is rising into the sky as we speak."

Daxter looked outside and saw that they were indeed rising. Daxter tried to run, but Errol slammed his metal hand into the ottsel's body. Daxter slid across the floor and into the window, shattering it. Daxter weakly got up and realized that though he was outside, the ground was rising with the factory. Daxter ran to the edge and looked down. They'd gotten really high, really fast, and they were almost level with the palace.

_I'm…_ Daxter didn't even finish his thought before he was pushed over the edge.

"So long, rat boy!" Errol laughed evilly.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Daxter plummeted downwards towards certain doom. He landed a lot sooner than he expected, and when he did, everything went dark.

**Kat: Oh, noes! Is this AU? No. I hate to spoil the cliffie, but it'll all make sense. Now review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kat: At last! Sorry, I had a bad case of writer's block. –sneezes- Looks like I'm still suffering symptoms –IS SO NOT FUNNY- Anyway, enjoy!**

"…He's lucky he only got a mild concussion," an older male voice said. "He could've been killed."

"Daddy, how could this have happened?" a young woman's voice asked. "Even he isn't so stupid as to risk falling from a height like that."

"I don't know, Keira. Perhaps Daxter can enlighten us when he wakes up."

Right on cue, Daxter groaned and opened his eyes. Everything looked blurry, but he could tell he was in Haven Hospital.

"Daxter?" Keira asked. "Jak! Daxter's awake!"

Daxter winced slightly; he had a throbbing headache and every little noise made his head pound. Daxter's vision had cleared and now he could see that along with Jak, Keira, and Samos, Tess, Torn and Ashelin were also there.

"Daxter!" Tess was about to glomp him, but Ashelin stopped her.

"What… what happened…?" Daxter asked. The group looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

"We were hoping you'd be able to tell us," Jak replied.

"I… I don't remember…" Daxter said, sitting up.

"What is the last thing you can recall?" Samos asked.

"The… the meeting in the throne room… We were talking about a reconnaissance mission to the KGs' War Factory… Torn told me to make myself useful for once…" Torn felt that pang of guilt again. "…then… nothing."

"Nothing?" Keira asked.

"Nothing… just a big blur…" Daxter answered.

"I thought the doctor said he hadn't suffered brain damage…" Tess said worriedly.

"He's just lost a bit of his memory," Samos said. "He's still fairly lucky. He could have easily been killed by that fall."

"F-fall?" Daxter asked.

Torn and Ashelin looked at each other, then retold the tale…

"_Holy crap!" Torn exclaimed._

"_Come on!" Ashelin said, getting back into the Hellcat. Torn also climbed in and started it up. The Factory was at least a mile above the city now, and still rising._

"_Torn, look!" Ashelin pointed at a small form near the edge of the Factory. Suddenly it fell and started tumbling through the air._

"_Daxter!" Torn sped up and flew towards his form as fast as the Hellcat could go. When they reached him, he landed onto the back with a sickening **THUMP** and a **CRACK**._

"_Daxter!" Ashelin gasped. She cautiously stood up in her seat and turned around. On the Hellcat was Daxter's unmoving form… and a smear of blood._

"_No…" Ashelin carefully picked up Daxter's body and sat back down, careful not to fall._

"_Is he…?" Torn didn't want to ask the question. If Daxter died, it would be_ **his**_ fault._

"_No, he's still alive," Ashelin said. "Come on, we've got to get him to the hospital."_

"Well… at least I didn't fall _too_ far, I guess…" Daxter muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He felt bandages in place of the familiar leather of his goggles.

"Yeah, but landing on hard metal isn't much better than landing on concrete," Jak said.

"Man, I've got a killer headache," Daxter groaned and lied back down.

"Well, the doctor said that there's a crack in your skull, so consider yourself lucky that you're not worse off," Samos said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Daxter mumbled. He looked at Torn and Ashelin. "Thanks for the save… even though it's your fault this happened…"

Surprisingly, neither Torn nor Ashelin made any type of comeback. They both knew that it was their fault that he was almost killed. They never should have risked his life. Torn felt especially guilty because Daxter only agreed to go because he called him useless…

"Well, we've other business to attend," Samos said. "We'll be back later."

"Get well, Daxxie!" Tess called as they left.

"Bye," Daxter said unenthusiastically. All he wanted… was… sleep… _yawn_…_snore_…

* * *

In the three months that passed while Daxter was recovering, the Metal Heads had finished building their tower. They'd also assaulted the port. Thankfully, the FL had been able to drive back the attack. Lately, the KGs hadn't been attacking as often, but the Metal Heads had made up for that, unfortunately.

When Daxter was finally released from the hospital, his 18th birthday had come and gone, but at the very least, his friends had still come to wish him well. Now, as Daxter was leaving the hospital, he was nearly flattened by a hunk of scrap that was formerly a Zoomer.

"What?" Daxter looked in the direction it came from. _Metal Heads!_

Daxter started running full speed down the street, away from the monsters. All around him, people were running and shouting in fear. The Metal Heads were running rampant in this section of the city. Daxter looked around desperately for a hiding place, and he found one: the inside of a heating duct. Daxter climbed up the wall and popped the grate free. He pulled himself into the duct and replaced the grate.

Daxter felt a blast of warm air blow through the vent, but he ignored it. He just hoped that the Metal Heads wouldn't see him. Outside, he could see the monsters running about, decimating the buildings and worse yet, the people. Daxter closed his eyes and looked away as another blast of air blew through.

"Aah! Mommy!"

Daxter abruptly opened his eyes and looked onto the street. A little boy was cornered by a Metal Head, and his mother was trying to save him. The woman struck the Metal Head with a pipe, but the monster ignored her. Another Metal Head came in and knocked the woman away.

"Mommy!" the little boy cried.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Daxter thought. _I've gotta do something!_ He rolled onto his back and kicked the grate off. The resulting clang got the Metal Heads' attention.

"Hey, you big, stupid, ugly monsters!" Daxter taunted. The Metal Heads growled.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! You think you're so tough? Cornering a little kid and hitting a lady… You couldn't catch me if you tried!"

That did it. The Metal Heads charged toward him. Daxter leapt out of the duct and ran for it. The infuriated beasts followed, ignoring everything else that they passed. Their only intent now was to make that rat regret his words.

Daxter ran through the streets; his goal: get the hell away. He'd done what he could; he'd bought the mother and son some time to run. Now he had to save his own hide.

Daxter ducked into an alleyway to catch his breath. That was a bad move on his part. The Metal Heads were not fooled, and now he was trapped.

Daxter backed up against the chain link fence that stretched from one building to another. He looked briefly upwards then his gaze returned to the two Metal Heads.

_Only one chance…_ Daxter spun around and jumped as high as he could. He latched onto the fence and began to climb. The two Metal Heads tackled the fence and nearly jarred Daxter loose, but the ottsel held on like his life depended on it… because it did.

Daxter hurriedly climbed the rest of the way up the crippled fence and dropped down on the other side. Not wasting a second, Daxter sprinted out of the alley and down the street. The Metal Heads burst out of the alley, nearly knocking someone over, and resumed chasing Daxter.

_Aw, man…_ Daxter started to slow down. _I can't keep running…_ Daxter dropped to all fours and forced his tired body to move, hoping to eventually lose the Metal Heads.

He did, but not in the way he was thinking. Out of nowhere, an oddly familiar van struck the two Metal Heads.

"X-Ximon!" Daxter coughed. Ximon sat in the driver's seat of the old Kridder Ridder company van and Taryn occupied the passenger's.

"Hey, bug boy," Taryn said. "You okay?"

"F-Fine…" Daxter wheezed.

"Get in. There are more Metal Heads coming this way," Taryn said. Daxter climbed into the van and sat between his two friends.

"Thanks… for the rescue…" Daxter panted.

"No prob, lil' buddy," Ximon said.

As they rose, Daxter looked down at the city. The Metal Heads were running rampant… but in the chaos… Daxter could see the little boy and his mother as a FL solider brought them to safety.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, aren't those your friends?" Taryn pointed down to a spot in the slums where Jak, Torn, Pecker and Ashelin were cornered by KGs.

"Oh, no! Ximon, get us down there!" Daxter said.

"Roger that, lil' furry dude," Ximon replied.

Ximon drove down towards the group. Out of the corner of his eye, Daxter saw Pecker struggling in the grasp of a KG. By the looks of things, he was being crushed and couldn't breathe. Daxter leapt from the van and landed on the robot.

"D-Daxter…" Pecker coughed as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Hey, let 'im go!" Daxter slammed his fist onto the KG's head. The robot released the bird and he fell to the ground. Pecker groaned and started to get up. He looked up at the robot, which was now busy trying to get Daxter off of its back.

Daxter jumped off of the robot and the cumbersome hunk of metal turned around. Right on cue, Jak blasted it with his Scatter Gun.

"There's too many," Torn said.

"In here," Daxter called from the back of the van. The group got in and the van ascended. Ximon pushed a button and the doors slid down. **(A/N: that wasn't in the game, but it's part of the van now. The van's open on the sides, so think of a garage door closing them both)**

The group had barely sighed in relief when they felt the vehicle jerk.

"We've got some extra passengers!" Taryn said.

"Hold on, I'll lose them," Ximon said.

Suddenly the van pulled a barrel roll and everyone landed in a heap.

"This isn't combat racing, you idiot!" Pecker squawked. He was jammed uncomfortably between Daxter and the wall.

Suddenly Ximon took a sharp left and the group slammed into the other wall.

"Ow," Daxter said.

"Lost 'em," Ximon said.

"Can you drop us off at the palace?" Jak asked.

"Sure thing, dude," Ximon said.

On the way to the palace, Pecker fell strangely silent. He was deep in thought. _I don't believe it. Daxter saved me…I owe him my life…_

When they arrived, Jak, Daxter and Pecker got out. Ashelin was about to when she got a call from FL Headquarters.

"They need us over at HQ," Ashelin told them.

"I'll drop you guys off," Ximon offered.

"Thanks," Torn said.

As the van disappeared from view, Jak started to walk inside. "Come on Dax, Samos wanted to see us."

Daxter started to follow, but stopped when he heard Pecker speak.

"Daxter?"

Daxter looked at the monkaw. "Yeah?"

"… Thanks. I owe ya one."

"Don't think I won't cash in." Daxter gave his trademark grin before catching up to Jak. Pecker smiled lightly, but then his smile faded and he took off.

"Dax, I didn't know you cared," Jak joked.

"Hey, I don't hate him. At least, not enough to let him get crushed by a KG," Daxter said, jumping onto his friend's shoulder.

"You think Pecker will ever pay you back?"

"I dunno. But if this war lasts much longer, he might get the chance."

"He'd probably fly for his life instead of risking it to save you."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Pecker landed in the midst of the Metal Heads' city. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked around. The Metal Heads paid no mind to the monkaw, even though his colorful feathers made him stand out against the pale green and yellow. 

Suddenly there was a rumbling and a spot on the wall opened up. Pecker took flight and entered the cavern.

"You're late, Pecker," a tall, dark figure stood silhouetted against the wall inside the cave.

"I'm sorry, I was too busy being crushed by one of those stupid KGs!" Pecker snarled. "I didn't see you coming to my rescue, Kaeden!"

The figure took a couple steps into the light. The creature had six or eight legs and massive arms with claws. Kaeden, Daxter's old nemesis, fluttered his torn bug wings and glared down at Pecker.

"You know full well why I can't leave here," Kor's right hand Metal Head growled. "If they saw me, Daxter would recognize me immediately. He beat me once, he knows my weaknesses. I want him dead!"

Pecker winced. "Yeah, um, about that…" Pecker shifted uncomfortably. "Y-you see, he, uh… he saved my life."

"So, let me guess, you're having second thoughts," Kaeden said.

"Does that mean I don't have to spy for you anymore?" Pecker asked hopefully. Kaeden's cruel laughter echoed through the cavern, and Pecker's heart sank. He didn't want Daxter to die anymore. As much as he'd deny it, he'd grown slightly fond of the ottsel. Things wouldn't change between them, oh, hell no.

But… there was something that nagged Pecker ever since he met Kaeden, ever since he agreed to spy for him. Pecker knew what it was now. It was his conscience, telling him that he'd betrayed his friends.

"Pecker, don't be a fool," Kaeden said. "The second you agreed, your fate was sealed. You no longer have any choice. Either you continue to serve me, or I'll make sure that Daxter doesn't save you again."

Pecker gulped when he noticed that there were two hungry looking Metal Heads grinning at him. This was a whole new ball game. Now he knew someone would die. Him… or Daxter.

* * *

Just as Jak was going to open the door to the throne room, the building shook. At 3 miles above sea level, that was never a good thing. 

"That can't be good," Daxter said.

"It isn't," Samos came into view, clutching a communicator in his hand. "Attacks are raging all over the city."

"What?" Jak was alarmed.

Suddenly the building shook again. Samos started out. "Come, we need to see what the city looks like."

Jak and Daxter hurried after him, both equally worried about what was happening. When they got outside, the scene had changed drastically from that which Jak and Daxter has left.

"Report," Samos said into the communicator.

Torn's voice came through. "It's bad, the city's become a battlefield. Mechanized death-bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the west side. We're losing ground on all fronts."

Jak and Daxter looked around. Sadly, Torn was right. It seems the Freedom League's efforts to keep part of the industrial section had failed. The entire sector was now under KG control. And it also looked like the Metal Heads had gotten all the way to the Stadium section.

"The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session," Ashelin said as she and Torn soared over Haven in a Hellcat. "Rumblings about you, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city."

Jak shook his head while Daxter looked at the communicator sullenly. Looks like they finally believed the rumors.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Jak asked.

"What's in the past is done," Samos said sharply. "Right now Metal Heads are assaulting the palace. They're looking for something and I have no idea…"

Suddenly, the group heard a loud whooshing. They whirled around in time to see a bunch of bombs strike the palace. The building shook violently and started to fall.

"HELP! WE'RE FALLING!" Daxter yelled.

"Torn, look!" Ashelin pointed to the palace.

"Crap." Torn flew full speed towards the structure as the supports began to give.

"OVER HERE!" Jak shouted. Torn flew up beside them and Ashelin stood to make room.

"JUMP!" The group leaped onto the Hellcat and Torn drove away as the palace finished collapsing, destroying at least half of the city. As they flew over the wreckage, they couldn't believe the gaping hole in the ground.

"By the Precursors!" Samos gasped.

"It looks like some kind of tomb," Daxter remarked.

"You're close, Daxter," Samos said. "They're catacombs."

"What's the difference?"

* * *

Pecker paced back and forth in Onin's tent, glad that the soothsayer was blind. Suddenly the old woman's hands sprung to life and Pecker sighed in exasperation. She was psychic, so she still knew something was bugging him. 

"No, I'm fine," Pecker lied. "I'm just a little antsy, I guess. I mean, the palace just collapsed!"

Onin made a few more hand signs.

"Well, what if Jak and Daxter were killed? We're doomed!"

Onin smirked a little and made a single hand sign, which translated into the ottsel's name. Pecker realized that he'd openly expressed concern for Daxter's life.

"Uh, well, y-you see, uh, I owe him one, and, uh, it wouldn't feel right if I never paid him back," Pecker stumbled through an explanation (read: big fat lie).

Onin raised an eyebrow at the monkaw. She knew he wasn't being truthful, but whatever he was thinking, he wouldn't share it.

Pecker went back to pacing, chewing his bottom lip. _Please, please don't let him be dead. It'll be all my fault. I told Kaeden where he was…God, how am I going to get out of this one? If he's still alive, Kaeden will only keep going after him…unless I get him out of the city! But…how can I do that?_

Suddenly Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, came in. Pecker had to stop himself from heaving a sigh of relief.

"Onin says Thank goodness you're alright," Pecker said.

"I didn't see her hands move," Daxter said.

"Then you might want to get your eyes checked," Pecker said.

"Hey, birdbrain, you weren't even looking when you "interpreted" for her," Daxter shot back.

"I could spend all day explaining to you how I knew what she was saying, but I doubt you'd even understand half of it."

"Why, you…"

While the two started throwing insults back and forth, Jak looked at Onin, who winked. Jak smiled, showing that he understood. Pecker was the one who wanted to say that he was glad to see them alive. He was just too proud to admit it.


	12. Chapter 12

"You bastard!"

Pecker had to hold Daxter back when the Council's sentencing of Jak was over. Jak was to be held in the fortress for the next couple weeks until a suitable punishment could be decided. He had been officially found guilty of crimes against the people and the Council was too busy arguing over an appropriate punishment to sentence him at the moment. But that didn't make Veger any less smug.

Even though they were still in the court, and it was considered absolutely horrendous to swear in such a place, Daxter let a flurry of curse words fly at the Count, and if not for the monkaw restraining him, he probably would have tried to physically abuse him too.

"You're not making things better for Jak," Samos warned.

"Well it's not like I can make things worse!" Daxter spat. He was right. Although the Council had yet to decide on a punishment, none of the choices were desirable over another.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Veger sneered as he passed.

"One day I'll get you for this, Count _Vulgar_!" Daxter put emphasis on the purposely mispronounced name.

"It's Veger!" the Count snarled. "And I'd watch what I say if I were you."

As the count turned away Daxter pulled himself free of Pecker's grip and was about to introduce Veger's face to his fist when he saw Jak being led away in handcuffs by two FL soldiers. All the rage and ferocity in the ottsel was gone, and in its place were sorrow and lament. He was going to lose his best friend, and this time there was nothing he could do.

Daxter's ears drooped as he watched Jak leave. _I can't lose him again. I don't care if I have to follow him into certain doom. I won't let Jak face this on his own._

* * *

The weeks seemed to drag on as they waited for Jak's sentence. The waiting was agonizing, and they just wanted to know Jak's fate. But when it was announced, they realized that they preferred the waiting…

"Banished?! To the Wasteland?!" Daxter yelled. "That's a goddamn death sentence! There must be another way!"

"I know, Daxter," Ashelin sighed. "But there's nothing we can do."

Daxter stomped out of the Freedom League HQ and kicked one of the terminals on his way, cussing. Daxter walked through the streets and looked to the sunset stained sky. They were deporting Jak tonight. In roughly 12 hours, Jak would be left for dead in the harsh, unforgiving desert.

"Daxter."

Daxter stopped walking and looked behind him. Pecker stood a few feet away.

"Oh, it's you," Daxter said. "What do you want?"

"Let's go with him," Pecker said. "We'll help together!"

* * *

Hours later, a storm was raging outside. Daxter woke to the sound of an alarm clock going off. He slammed his fist on top of it and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He groggily looked at the clock.

_Three in the damn morning… why'd I…?_ Suddenly Daxter remembered. _That's right! I've gotta meet with Pecker and get to the air train…_

Daxter grabbed his gloves and goggles, slipped them on and left the apartment. As he ran to Onin's tent, running through the wind and rain, he went over the plan in his head.

He and Pecker would stow away on the air train and go with them to the Wasteland. There, they'd… they didn't have the slightest clue what they'd do, but they had to try something.

Daxter soon arrived at Onin's tent. Daxter crept in, careful not to awaken Onin.

"Pecker?" Daxter whispered. Daxter heard soft snoring and looked up. Pecker was sound asleep, hanging from his perch.

Daxter jumped and grabbed the crest on Pecker's head, resulting in the two of them falling to the floor in a heap.

"Aarrk!" Pecker squawked.

Daxter clapped a hand over the monkaw's mouth and looked apprehensively at Onin. When she didn't stir, Daxter sighed and removed his hand.

"Couldn't you have woken me up a little… gentler?" Pecker asked quietly.

"No time," Daxter murmured. "Let's go. The air train's in the port, and we've gotta go through the KG city section to--"

"The KG city section?!" Pecker yelled. Daxter clapped a hand over Pecker's beak once more. Again, Onin did not wake up. Daxter removed his hand, then punched Pecker in the arm.

"Unless you feel like carrying me halfway across the city in this weather, then our only chance is to go through the KG section," Daxter said softly.

Pecker looked outside the tent at the pouring rain. He sighed. "Fine. But if things get sticky--"

"You're going to prove you have a spine and stick with me," Daxter finished darkly.

Pecker was slightly taken aback at the fierceness in Daxter's voice. Whatever the reason for it was, it scared him into nodding. "Okay, okay… I won't run."

Daxter suddenly stuck his right hand out. Pecker looked at it, then at Daxter. He smiled and took it in his. They shook hands and together, they headed out into the pounding rain.

Onin opened her blind eyes and smirked. _Daxter… Pecker…you'll make a great team, if only you could put aside your differences more often…_

When the duo made it to the KG city section, the KGs were nowhere to be seen. They slowed and stopped at the entrance. Pecker landed beside Daxter.

"If you're having second thoughts…" Daxter suddenly said. "…You can leave."

Pecker shook his head. "No. This was my idea. It's only fitting that I follow through."

Daxter looked at the bird and nodded. He started running and Pecker took off, following close behind him.

"I don't like this, Daxter," Pecker murmured. "It's much too quiet…"

As if that was what they were waiting for, a group of KGs suddenly dropped down and surrounded the two.

"Aw, crap," the two animals said in unison.

The KGs opened fire and Pecker flew towards the sky.

"Pecker! You're not a monkaw! You're a big fat chicken!" Daxter screamed as he dodged blast after blast. "And you owe me, pal!"

Pecker looked back at the ottsel, trembling from cold and fear. _I… I don't want to die! I'll be killed if I go!_

A KG hit Daxter and the ottsel slid across the ground.

"_I want him dead!"_

Suddenly Kaeden's voice echoed through Pecker's mind. _I came up with this so I could get Daxter out of the city and away from Kaeden in order to save his life…_ Pecker flew full speed back towards the ground. _If I abandon him now, it'll be like I'm doing Kaeden's work for him!_

Daxter looked up as the robot loomed over him. Lightning streaked through the sky, giving it an even scarier appearance.

_This is it…!_ Daxter braced for the imminent death blow. Suddenly he felt something grip his shoulders and yank him into the air. Daxter looked as the distance increased between him and the KGs.

"Thanks," Daxter said, looking up at Pecker. "I owe you."

Pecker shook his head. "No. We're even now."

The wind picked up and Pecker could barely fly straight. Luckily, he held out until they got to the port. Unfortunately, his landing was sloppy and the two landed in the water. Daxter swam to the surface with ease, but Pecker couldn't swim and his flailing didn't help. In fact, it made him sink faster.

_Help! Daxter, please!_ Pecker choked on the rank water and a cluster of bubbles floated to the surface. _Someone, please help me!_

The bird's prayers were answered when Daxter dove back down and grabbed him by the wing. The ottsel dragged the bird up to the surface, coughing and gasping for air.

"You okay?" Daxter asked.

"Cough… f-fine… cough," Pecker replied.

Daxter swam to the ramp that entered the water and climbed out. Pecker crawled up the ramp, still coughing up water. Daxter helped the wobbly bird to stand and they hurried across the walkway to the platform. The wind had slowed and the rain turned into a mere drizzle by the time they got to the train.

"Well, now what?" Pecker said, trying to fix his windswept feathers.

"We've got to find someplace to hide," Daxter said. "Maybe the cargo hold?"

"I'm not going to spend two and a half hours crammed in a tiny space with you," Pecker said bluntly.

"You have any ideas?" Daxter asked.

Pecker looked up at the air train. There was an awful lot of stuff on the roof. They wouldn't be seen, and they could hang on.

"The roof?" Pecker suggested.

Suddenly Daxter saw something out of the corner of his eye. Veger, Ashelin and the two Freedom League soldiers escorting Jak were coming.

"It'll hafta do. We've got company," Daxter climbed up the side of the air train and Pecker flew up and landed just as the group got there.

"At least it stopped raining," Pecker whispered.

"Shh," Daxter shushed him.

The air train door opened and the group entered. Suddenly Veger looked up at the roof of the air train… right at the spot where they were hiding! Both animals held their breath and froze. Veger shook his head and entered the air train. Daxter and Pecker sighed in relief. The air train started vibrating and it ascended, going higher and higher.

Visions from Daxter's dream floated through his head, but he shook them away. He wasn't going to fall. He wasn't going to lose Jak forever.

When the air train reached the apex of its climb, it suddenly took off to the south. The jolt was unexpected and Daxter slipped to the edge of the train.

"Whoa!" Daxter barely managed to grab the edge. The water flew by underneath, and falling at such a height into the middle of the ocean would mean death, even more so as they got farther away from land.

Daxter hang onto the slick, wet metal with all his strength, but it was no use and he slipped.

_No!_

Suddenly Daxter felt something close around his wrist. He looked up to see Pecker holding onto his arm.

"We're even… again," Pecker said.

Pecker helped Daxter back onto the roof of the air train. The wind blow-dried their wet fur/feathers as the Wasteland grew closer and closer. As the time ticked by, Daxter fell asleep. A smack upside the head brought him back to the waking realm.

"Whut wuz that fer?" Daxter mumbled.

"We're landing," Pecker said.

Suddenly Daxter was wide awake. Daxter looked over the edge as Jak walked down the ramp and stumbled after being shoved by one of the soldiers.

"By order of the grand Council of Haven City," Veger said. Jak struggled with his cuffs as the count continued. "For heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland," Veger closed his book. "For life."

"This is a death sentence, Veger," Ashelin said. "There must be another way."

Daxter couldn't help but smirk. She used his exact words.

"Your protest was overruled," Veger snapped. "This Dark Eco freak is dangerous! Now drop the cargo."

Pecker decided this was a good time to reveal himself. "This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words!" Pecker said as he landed. "… Although I do have something to say!"

Veger wasn't at all amused, but Ashelin smirked.

"Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous—ARRCK!" Pecker squawked as Daxter jumped down. "…Decree."

"Yeah, we want a recount!" Daxter said.

"Oh, I see you wish to join him," Veger stated.

"Actually, we are not that outraged," Pecker said nervously. Facing Kaeden was better than being baked to death in the desert.

Daxter looked shocked at first. What happened to "It's only fitting that I follow through"? Daxter then glared. Of course Pecker lied about that! He's a self-centered cowardly scumbag

"Farewell, Jak! Stay out of the sun! Drink lots of water… if you can find it." Pecker ducked behind the bench in the back.

Daxter looked at his friend. "Jak?"

"Go back to the city, Dax," Jak ordered lifelessly.

Daxter hung his head. He'd come all this way and he was still going to lose his best friend. Pecker peeked out at Daxter's sullen form and was suddenly overcome with a feeling of guilt. He'd promised that he'd follow through.

_Okay, Daxter… I'll prove to you that I do have a spine…_

Pecker saw Daxter slip out of the train and quickly followed. Under the train, Daxter was surprised to see Pecker.

"This was my idea. It's only fitting that I follow through."

**Kat: Aaaaaand we're done. For a story I screwed up halfway through, I think I finished it off pretty well. Anyway, review!!**


End file.
